


the feeling isn't over

by princessDameron



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, no beta author has no fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessDameron/pseuds/princessDameron
Summary: The Losers and their daemons.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	the feeling isn't over

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s daemons
> 
> Bill - Daphne, Yellow-Throated Marten  
Eddie - Siofra, Peregrine Falcon  
Richie - Thelma, Asian Small-Clawed Otter  
Stan - Naomi, Duck-Billed Platypus  
Ben - Isolde, Raccoon Dog  
Bev - Galahad, Blue-Bellied Roller  
Mike - Astra, Diamondback Terrapin  
Patricia - unnamed, Kirtland’s Warbler  
Georgie - Althea, unsettled

Bill doesn’t remember when Daphne settled. He rarely even thinks about it, really. The first time Audra asked him he brushed it off with some nonanswer and quickly changed the subject. But later, at night, the man and his daemon laid awake, remembering only the impression of a little boy with a daemon that always copied Daphne’s changes, and the sudden absence of them.   
  
—-

Eddie Kaspbrak is ashamed of his daemon. Well, not ashamed of Siofra exactly, but more the fact she  _ definitely _ gives off the wrong impression when he meets new people. She might be small, but she’s also noble, fierce, brave. Nothing he can ever remember being.

—-

Richie and Thelma know there’s something missing. Some hole in their lives that can’t seem to be filled even as his comedy career starts taking off. Maybe that’s why he feels his heart skip a beat every time he sees a guy with a hawk daemon, or an eagle, or even a falcon.

—-

It’s usually Isolde that pauses when a redheaded woman passes by, causing Ben to stumble and apologize. She’s never sure why she does it, just that there seems to be something… familiar? And Ben can feel it too, that tug in the back of his mind.  _ Winter fire…. _ But it always leaves him soon after.

—-

Stanley knows the woman is special when he sees her daemon, a Kirtland’s Warbler. He keeps thinking she’s special as they start dating, then get married. He is content, happy even, and is able to ignore the small pang telling him something is missing at the wedding.

——

On the bad nights, the nights after things go wrong first at school, then at work, then with Tom, Beverly Marsh lies in bed, holding Galahad close as they try and comfort each other. Sometimes the only comfort is the faint idea, not quite a memory, of a brave boy with a marten daemon.

—-

Mike and Astra wait. They wait, and remember. Remember the boy with the marten daemon, remember the blood oath, that summer when Astra settled, when most of the others settled too, that summer when they fought the clown. 

They remember as one by one their other friends leave and forget. They hold the memories close, for decades, until the message, written in blood on the bridge.   
  
—-   
  
The first thing Bill remembers is Georgie. Georgie and Althea, young and sweet and gone way too soon. He remembers after the disappearance, Daphne changed less and less, because what was the point of it without Althea to copy her? By the time that summer came, some part of Bill knew Georgie wasn’t coming back alive, as much as he tried ignoring that part, and Daphne never changed again.

—-

It comes back to Eddie quickly, too quickly. Probably why he runs the red light. But he isn’t thinking about road safety for once, he’s remembering yelling at his mother, remembering Siofra screeching overhead, remembering  _ gazebos _ . Even after the crash, the memories keep coming. He remembers tossing his fanny pack and Siofra still fierce, still a falcon. Remembers that being when he realized she always would be. And he was proud. How could he forget how proud he was of her?

—-

Thelma darts around his feet as Richie vomits, the memories coming back rather harshly. He remembers the taunts, first. The graffiti on the bathroom stalls. The fear he had, the fear that kept Thelma from really showing off, afraid they’d  _ know _ . How they’d whisper late at night, her trying to comfort him as he worried and panicked and whispered that he might be broken. It’s only after he completely bombs on stage, though, that he remembers the boy that made him first realize he was different. Remembers… remembers something big going down, but how brave that boy had been. Remembers deciding he could be brave too, and carving two letters into the kissing bridge.

—-

Ben remembers the poem, first.  _ January embers _ . Isolde leans against him as he looks out at the night, seeing none of it. Remembering the girl, remembering knowing she liked another more, but that was okay. Because she was okay. They had saved her, Ben had saved her from… from something. He can’t remember everything yet. But he remembers Isolde changing forms so quickly, one to the other, until he had decided… He remembers a kiss, innocent in the way young kisses are. And Isolde stopped changing for good. Ben pauses, kneels down to stroke Isolde fur, seeking comfort for a moment. Then he books a flight.

—-

Stanley only remembers fear. Remembers pain. Remembers being left. Remembers the oath. Remembers Bill. Remembers the feel of the glass parting skin. Remembers the blood.

—-

Bev remembers her father, remembers how he got when she wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Remembers that time it went real bad. Remembers Galahad changing to his favorite bird form, fighting her father’s daemon as she fought off him. Remembers being taken by… someone, down into the dark. Remembers being found, being safe again, remembers noticing only then that Galahad hadn’t changed since, remembers realizing he couldn’t. Remembers all this as she takes off her wedding ring and leaves it in the rain. She wouldn’t be needing it anymore.

  
  


—-

Of course it’s Bill, Big Bill, that shows up first, Daphne slinking along at his side. And Mike feels for the first time, for sure, that the plan  _ will _ work.

**Author's Note:**

> Since apparently no one was going to write the daemon AU I want, I had to do it myself. This is literally the first fanfic I've written since middle school, because this clown movie fandom has done something me. Dedicated to all my twitter peeps that didn't stop me.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@princesDameron](https://twitter.com/princesDameron) for more clown movie nonsense/art/yelling.


End file.
